Movie in Feudal Japan?
by Cold Shadow
Summary: What happens when Kag brings a movietvvcr to feudal japan? What happens when a cookie selling girl scout reaks havoc?


bThis was a challenge I heard about a long time ago - so the idea is not mine, and neither are the characters [besides GSG, gay guys 1-3, and the ugly smelly monster demon thing. I hope I didn't take anyone's ideas - this is me first ficcy! Yaaay! ^.^/b  
  
**************  
  
Shippo: Wow... what is it? Look at all the buttons!  
  
Kagome: Don't! Touch! That!  
  
Inuyasha: (going up to push buttons on the big television and VCR he helped bring through the well) Why not?  
  
Kagome: AAH! SIT! [crash] If you touch it, you'll mess it up. We're gonna watch a movie - it's called Austin Powers; the Spy Who Shagged Me...  
  
Sango: What's a movie?  
  
Kagome: Um... I guess it's like a story, except it comes with a moving picture and -  
  
Miroku: Kagome-chan, what does "shag" mean?  
  
Kagome: (blushes, looks embarrassed) Uh.... who wants popcorn?  
  
[ group silence ]  
  
Kagome: Okay then... I'm going to... eh... start the movie now. AND DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!  
  
[ Shippo sits back down on the inflatable chairs kagome brought through the well ]  
  
Kagome: (calming down)Now, if any of you want something to drink or eat, just tell me, and I'll gla-  
  
Girl Scouts Girl (8-9 years): Would you like to buy some cookies?  
  
Kagome: Eh... how'd you get here?  
  
Girl Scouts Girl (GSG): That's irrelevant - buy some of my cookies!  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up! The movie just started!  
  
GSG: Make me!! (sticks tongue out) BUY MY COOKIES.... OR ELSE!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Or else what, brat? (stands up and faces GSG in fighting stance)  
  
GSG: Or else this. (walks over and unplugs T.V.)  
  
Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha: (evily glare at GSG - Inuyasha cracks knuckles) She's DEAD!!  
  
GSG: Catch me if you can!!  
  
Whole group except Kagome chases GSG - Kagome rolls eyes and goes to replug it in.  
  
Gay guy 1: Are you sure we went the right way hun? This doesn't look like the parade.  
  
Gay guy 2: You're always doubting me!! It hurts my feelings!! (teartear)  
  
Gay guy 3: Now come on, if we stick together, we can get through this!  
  
Kagome: Eh?... (sweat drop)  
  
Gay Guy 1: Oh - hello? Is this the way to the parade?  
  
Kagome: ... No.  
  
Suddenly, Rin runs into the clearing, pursued by an ugly smelly demon.  
  
Rin: Aaahhh!  
  
Demon: Raaar!  
  
Rin: Aaaahhh!  
  
Demon: Guh... Raaar!  
  
Rin: Aaah!  
  
Demon: Raa... ah, I give up. I hate running.  
  
[Apparently he didn't stop soon enough - ] Sesshoumaru enters clearing, cleanly slicing through the ugly smelly demon.  
  
(Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha, who are fearfully running away from the fitful 9 year old, pass by Sesshoumaru)  
  
GSG: BUY MY COOKIES!!!  
  
Rin: Ooh! I wanna play (joins terrified IY group)  
  
Sesshoumaru: .... What's going on?  
  
Gay guy 3: Guys! Look at that hottie over there! (looks as if pointing to Kagome, but gay guy 1 and 3 run past to cling to Sesshoumaru)(Sesshoumaru- sweatdrop)  
  
Gay guy 1: If I could rewrite the alphabet, I'd put you and I together...  
  
Gay guy 3: You must be tired; you've been running through my mind all day...  
  
Gay Guy 2: [to gg 1 + 3] You're always pushing me away!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yeah, well I wish I could push THEM away! (Shakes arms, but the guys won't let go)  
  
Gay Guy 2: That's it!! I'm sick of you always hurting my feelings! I'm done being gay!! (stomps off)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Get off!!![Sesshoumaru and guys get caught in path of angry girl scout]  
  
[simultaneously]  
  
Inuyasha: Stupid gi-  
  
Miroku: I'm gonna ki-  
  
Sesshoumaru: Damn! Get off!  
  
Girl Scout: BUY MY-  
  
Kagome: STOP IT!!!!!  
  
[ silence - crickets chirp ]  
  
Kagome: *sigh* Much better [sits in front of television]  
  
Group: Bu-  
  
Kagome: SHUT UP! Sit down, and watch the mo-  
  
[credits at the end of the movie start showing]  
  
Kagome: *growl, evil glare*  
  
Group: Uh-oh  
  
GSG: You know, some of my cookies would help with your ang-  
  
Goup [including Kagome]: *surrounds GSG, all crack knuckles*  
  
Kagome: This... is your doing....  
  
GSG: Eh... hehe... (nervous look as group closes in)  
  
*************************  
  
bHope you guys [whoever you may be] like it - review if ya want! 


End file.
